1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to a new golf game for providing a chance game to be played after a game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art games include U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,229; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,569; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,174; U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,027; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,475; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,480.
In these respects, the golf game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a chance game to be played after a game of golf.